Shrek trilogy
Shrek was a great trilogy.It was going on in 2000-2010.It all starts out in shrek 1.Everyone wants to catch shrek the ogre,but shrek was strong and scary.Next he saw wanted:fairy tale creatures.Now everyone caught the 3 little pigs,pinnocio,and a talking donkey named donkey.When someone droped magic,he was a flying talking donkey.He ran ran ran and ran until he bumped into shrek.He scared the gaurd,then they were talking while walking back to the swamp.We meet in that scene LORD FARQUAAD. He was crumbling gingerbread man.The magic mirror was on and tell him about 3 dates.But the number one date was number 3,princess fiona.So he chooses her,but watch out because every night she turns into a horrible ogre.It cuts into shreks swamp,all the fairy tale creatures was hiding in shrek swamp.They are hiding because of lord farquaad.So him and donkey went into his castle.In the castle they were a battle to rescue princess fiona.Shrek won, so he made a deal,if he returns fiona the swamp will be completly blank.So hey travel and got to the bridge over lava.Next They had to battle the dragon,donkey made out with her and shrek recused the princess.So he carries fiona and doney and got out of the castle.Next shrek revealed he was a ogre.But fiona accepted it and they had a had a nice time.But donkey ruined it,so in order to have their time alone,they told donkey to get some flowers that make you sleep.Next fiona hides in a house and donkey comes.Fiona reveals herself as a ogre.Later she decided to tell shrek the truth.But shrek wasnt to happy with her,so he got farquaad and got his wish.Then fiona misses shreak and shrek misses fiona.Now donkey got her girl dragon back and then he got half a swamp as his reward.Now they made up and got to the wedding by dragon.Now shrek got to the wedding and told everyone the truth.FIona reveals herself again and then the dragon eats farquaad,shrek and fiona get married and they live happiy ever after.Now after that movie they made a sequel called shrek 2.Shrek 2 is the sequel to shrek.It starts out when prince charming was rescuing the pricess but instead the wolf was their and fiona has a boyfriend. After their honeymoon and some guards tell them to go to far far away to meet their parents.So they travel and when they got their,they didnt like shrek so they didnt cheer after they were shown.They meet their parents and it cuts into the dinner scene they were talking about shrek and his stuff.Then he dosent get dinner but after that harold the king and shrek were chocking and got it out.They showed them eating turkey and stuff and have a food fight.Fiona was sad so she went into her room.She meets THE FAIRY GODMOTHER.The fairy godmother makes all wishes come true.She explains it in a song and fiona dosent need this.Shrek didnt like the vacation and decided to go home.They were yelling and a cute little dog was barking,but shrek was scaring the puppy,how sad.So they had a fight then they went to bed.Next goes to harold and lillian ,lilian is trying to cheer harold up then fairy godmothers caar comes and comes with her.They talk about charming marrying fiona.He got back and think wisely.Shrek is in bed and decides to look into her diary.He looks every page ms fiona charming.Harold takes shrek and donkey out to lunch tommorow,then they're lost.Harold goes to the bad guys club and speaks to someone who kills ogres.They meet a new character puss in boots.He joined in and shrek had the fairy godmothers card.A tear drop helps them so puss stabs donkey in the butt.Now the godmother appears in a bubble and shows them the house.They go in,tricks the counter guy then they go in.Now they got a postion to make them more beautiful.Outside after they escaped the house they each drank it and rain happens.They fall to sleep and fiona went out and also fell to sleep.The postion worked,shrek is a man and fiona is a princess again and donkey is a unicorn.Now they go show off their new selfs.Fiona woke up and noticed herself is back and shrek hears her screaming so he goes in the castle and they find each other.Shrek is in a trap and fiona is in with charming and harold and them meet and gave a drop of love in tea.Fiona loves charming, but no because harold gave her the wrong tea.Before shrek,donkey and puss in boots and got kidnapped.The house keepers went to save them.They save them and they go to the muffin man because the gingerbread man ment the address.They need flower,lots and lots of fower.A giant gingerbread man comes and goes to the dance.Next fiona dosent accept the dance but later she does.They break in and before the giant gingerbread man went to the ocean.Next puss in boots stay and shrek and donkey save.Puss in boots shows his cuteness then fences with him.STOP shrek says and every fairy tale creature battles for the wand but after the battle she gets it.But harold blocks shrek and fiona and he turns into a frog.The fairly godmother is dead and harold apologizes for everything.12:am they kiss and they are back to normal.Donkey and puss sing livin d va loca and the end.Cutscene the dragon returns and they have babies.Now the end.They make a game shrek 2 for the ps2 and it was good.They make another movie called shrek the third.It starts out a horrible play starring charming and shrek and charming was horrible.So he gets revnege.Next fiona and shrek star in another play going terribly wrong.After Harold dies,but he tells to get another prince named arthur.Now the frogs were singing live and let die.Charming goes to the bad club for villans and makes a alliance with them.Shrek,donkey and puss in boots go on a adventure and say a few goodbyes.Oh and fiona tells shrek she is having babies.He has a nightmare about it an he dosent want to be a father.They set off to arthurs boarding school,convinces arthur and goes.Fiona has her baby shower and got gifts.Next the villans attack the city.They go to the castle looking for them and fake that they are not here.After in the boat they crash it,now they go to a wizard and does magic on puss and donkey.Donkey is puss and puss is donkey.At far far away the ladies hide and decide to get out,they got out.Charming kidnaps shrek and uses it for a play.Donkey puss and the others save them.So he gets his revenge on him and a rock hurts him.O.K luckily the magic ended.Everything is back to normal.Arthur and lillian are king and queen.At the end fiona has 3 babies named felica,fergus and fargo.They play and it is now the end.Now they make they final movie Shrek: forever after.It starts off with RUMPEL STILSKIN.He gives a contract will make problems go away and they rip the contract.It starts out waking feeding playdate and story.Everyday is that way after a wish.Its the babies first birthday.Shrek is angry.Muffin man gives gingerbread man a hat.Finished a cake then licked it and blaming shrek.Before he annoyed him with a birthday song.Kid wants to hear a roar and they annoy him,then RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHh!Smashed the cake had a fight went to the woods and asved rumpel.They have a talk and had a deal,ogre for a day. 24 hours of free time.He signed the contract and he scare everyone.ROAR he shouted to everyone and screams.Now every ogre is wanted and his home is not created witches capture him.Donkey sings a song and they boo at him.Now the contract was instant death,harold and lillian signed a contract,then they are dead.pinnocio wants to be a real boy and then so close!24 hours he is dead.He saves donkey and gets the heck out of there.Donkey wants to run but he cant.He tells him about what he knows about him and then he notices waffles, but it is a trap.He goes into a ogre town and he reunites with fiona.She dosent know about him.So he teams up with her.Then the witches pan how to get him back to him,by a bounty hunter.Shrek works as assiant.He tries to get back with her.Now before true loves kiss breaks the contract.He taljs to him then he got out.Oh yeah and also puss in boots is fat.The hunter comes and goes to the ogres.Now before witches come and they hide.Shrek proves he knows fiona and they come and he makes them go to him by dancing.They dance and puss and donkey save them.Now they kiss but it dosent work.The ogres are kidnapped and he decides to make a annoucement.If they catch shrek they get a deal of a lifetime.The 3 little pigs and the wolf works for them so they try to win to get out.Now none of them caught him but shrek caught himself.He makes the ogres free but shrek is not.Now they trap them in the basement.They have a ceremony of a new pretty ball and they kill shrek and fiona.They have to battle dragon.Now the ogres get rumpel but his bird fifi helps him.Donkey distracts him and they tie the dragon.Now sunrise happened and true loves kiss worked and rumpel is trapped and everything is back to normal.Happy birthday babies and the trilogy has ended.The End